The Amazing Spider-Lee
by DetroitKing
Summary: After having his dreams as a ninja crushed at the defeat of Gaara, Rock Lee gets bitten by a spider which gives him extrodinary powers. With the new identity of Spider-Man, Lee vows to make Konoha a better place and change the Elemental Nations forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Bite

Lee was crushed, literally and figuratively. After his battle with Gaara and having his left leg and arm crushed, he was immediately taken to emergency where he would heal. However, his injuries seemed permanent, and even Lady Tsunade, the greatest medic in the world, had just told him his career as a ninja was essentially over. His spirit, his soul, his body, everything just went black for him, he was devastated. His mentor and teamates tried to cheer him up but he just wanted to be alone at the moment. He was standing in front of the tree log that he would always used to practice his punches and kicks. He spent his whole life training himself, pushing past his limitations just so he could prove all those people wrong that called him a failure. All his hard work and ethic, gone in an instant.

"I guess they were right...I really am a failure." Lee whispered to himself while crying silently

"OW!" He suddenly screamed before swatting off the spider that just bit him.

Lee stayed in that spot for a while before whipping off his tears.

"Guess I should head home now." He said to himself.

As he was walking he suddenly felt the sense of danger and flipped backwards as a giant tree branch fell on the spot he was just at.

"Whew, that was close. How...how did I know that was coming? And how in the hell did I flip like that and land perfectly on a broken leg?" Lee asked himself

He then checked and started kicking and punching the air, to his shock, he was fine. His injuries were completely healed and not only that he suddenly felt stronger, a lot stronger. Lee then punched a large tree with his previously broken hand, and with one punch the giant tree collapsed crashing into other trees. Lee stood in disbelief.

"This...This is...A MIRACLE!" Lee shouted with joy throwing his arms in the air. Suddenly webs shot from his arms

"W-What?" Lee yet again stood shocked

He then pointed at a tree and webs once again shot from his arms and attached on to the tree. Curious, he jumped up and then started swinging. He quickly used his other hand to shoot at another tree, and another, and another, so on and before he knew it he was slinging through the forest doing all kinds of flips and tricks.

"AAAWWWEEESSSOOOMMMEEE!" Lee shouted swinging through the air

He eventually landed once he got back into the streets and ran to find Gai-Sensei. It started to get dark, so he gave up and went home. Once home, he practiced with his new powers a little more.

"Amazing, it seems I have somehow developed spider powers. It must be from that spider that bit me!" Lee deduced

"This...This is truly a blessing." Lee said before he heard someone yelling outside

It was a shopowner screaming at the two guys who just robbed his store and made a run for it. Lee knew what he had to do, he swung through the night sky, quickly catching up to the robbers kicked one crashing him into a nearby building. The other guy tried to punch him but he easily dodged and then Lee kicked him in the air webbing him to a lightpost. The other guy came out and Lee webbed him to the wall.

"I'll be taking this." Lee said as he took the money back to the storeowner

"Oh thank you so much! Hey, who are you anyway?" The man asked as it was really dark out and couldn't really make much of Lee's face.

"Just...A friendly neighbor." Lee responded as he webbed away.

"Wow..." The guy said in awe, he'd never seen any type of jutsu like that.

While swinging, Lee heard another cry for help, a kid around his age getting beat up by a few older kids. One thing Lee hated most, bullies. Lee swung down and kicked one in the jaw knocking him out, ducking the other and punching him in the stomach, then blocking the last guy and hitting him square in the face.

"T-Thanks mister..." The teary eyed kid said

"No problem kid, now you should probably run home to your parents." Lee said swinging away

"Cool..." the kid whispered

Lee then heard a girl crying and went to go check

"Hey, what's wrong little girl?" Lee asked concerned

"M-My kitten is stuck in the tree!" She said

"I'll get him down" Lee said as he jumped on the branch and reached out his arms for the cat to crawl in, and he landed safely handing the girl back her cat.

"Kitty! Thank you so much mister!" The girl said hugging Lee before running back to her parents

Lee just smiled as he swung back to his house.

"Man what a day. I could do so much with these new powers, not just in Konoha but throughout the Elemental Nations. I just wish Konoha didn't limit me so much, maybe...maybe I could use a disguise and go by an alias. How about...Spider-Lee! No, that's too obvious. Spider-Man? Yeah, that'll definently work. Now I just meed a costume, Let's see." Lee said as he began working on a suit. He wasn't done until the sun rose and he was finally ready to sleep, satisfied with his costume. **A/N: It's basically just the classic Spiderman suit only it's green and white and has the Leaf symbol on the back.**

* * *

_Later That Day_

Lee was walking through the streets, with his crutches and casts on his left arm and leg. How come if he is healed? Lee figured if he was suddenly healed and suddenly Spider-Man showed up, people could easily put two and two together. Especially geniuses like Shikamaru, his dad, and Kakashi to name a few. So his best decision was to pretend as if he was still crippled.

"Hey Lee, how are you feeling?" Tenten asked

"Better, actually. I've gotten over the fact I won't be a ninja anymore, it's fine really. I'm just trying to go about my day to day life." He responded

"Don't give up Lee, you'll recover soon. I know you will." She said

"Thanks Tenten, means a lot." He said as he continued on his path.

He then went into an alleyway and pulled out a scroll to unveal his costume, hew put it on while sealing his clothes and crutches in the scroll. He then swung around the village, making his presence known to all of Konoha. While swinging he saw a guy running off with a bag of money, as he swung by he wbbed him up and threw the money bag back to the store owner. He then saw an old lady carrying a lot of bags, so he stopped to help her carry them all the way to her home before swinging away. He then saw through a window a man beating a woman, seemingly his wife or girlfriend. He burst threw the window kicked him in the chest then webbed him to the wall.

"Here, sorry for the damages!" He said as he swung away leaving a few ryo for the lady to get her window fixed. He then saw someone planting a bomb on the side of the hokage tower and webbed him to the wall.

"This thing, pretty dangerous. Be careful next time alright." Lee said sarcastically before swinging away and crushing the detonation remote. He knocked out teo burglars trying to break into a house and webbed them up as well. He spent hours just swinging around, doing superhero stuff and he never felt more alive. He then swung to the top of the Hokage monument to look down at the rest of the village.

"Hey, aren't you that guy who's been swinging around the village?" Lee heard a recognizeable voice, it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki

"Huh...yeah that's Me!" Lee said hoping Naruto didn't recognize his voice

"Cool! What kind of jutsu is that?" Naruto asked curiously

"It's uh...not exactly a jutsu. Just...powers." He responded

"Woah, so you're like, some type of superhero?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"AWESOME!" The boy shouted, "Well catcha later spider guy, gotta run!" Naruto said leaping off the monument

"IT'S SPIDER-MAN!" Lee shouted after him. He then took off his mask

"Yeah...I'm Spider-Man." Lee said again looking at the village.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sure you've heard of this unknown vigilant ramping throughout the village." The Hokage, Lady Tsunade started. "I want him captured and brought to interrogation."

"Lady Hokage, with all due respect, whoever this guy is doesn't seem so bad. He's been doing nothing but helping people all over the village, even last night he seemed to have captured two robbers and saved a little boy from a beating." One of the Anbu spoke up

"I understand that, but you must understand this. First off, why wear a mask? He's clearly not an anbu and only they wear masks. None of the Leaf ninja possess any type of webbing jutsu, and our village has just been through an attack so we are weakened right now. We can't afford to let our guard down, he may be a spy pretending to be on our side, who knows. I want him brought in for questioning so we can know his true intentions, that is an order." Tsunade stated

"Yes Ma'am" all the Anbu said in unision as they set off to find this masked vigilante.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"I want this masked man brought to me, dead or alive but I prefer him to be alive." Danzo stated

"Yes Lord Danzo." A group of Root soldiers said in unision as they set off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Chase Is On

Lee and his teamates decided to all go out for the day, restaurant was Lee's choice. The news around the village was the new proclaimed Spider-Man, eveyone and their mother was talking about him. Some against him, saying how he should let the shinobi do their job as their very capable, but most people supported the Spider-Man.

"I just wonder why he feels the need to don a mask, what's there to hide?" Neji asks

"You could say the same thing for the Anbu Neji." Tenten answers

"But it's their duty to wear masks to protect their identity, they're assassins of the highest order. This Spider-Man, though he has good intentions, is obviously not of the Anbu and he seems rather young." Neji responds

"Personally I like him, it truly shows the spirit of youth!" Gai says enthusiastically

"What do you think Lee?" Tenten asks

"Me? I think he's pretty cool. He's not doing anything wrong, just trying to lend a hand." Lee answers

"Well the shinobi may not feel the same way." Neji says

"Can't argue with that." Tenten agrees

"Lee, I almost forgot, the Hokage requested you see her. She said she has news for you." Gai said

Lee grew wide eyes, could she have already figured him out? Maybe she would understand, no she'd want to know how he healed and why he's ramping through the village in disguise. He hoped he wasn't in too much trouble.

"Right, I'll go see her now." Lee said as he grabbed his crutches and made his way to the Hokage tower. He knocked on the door and was allowed into the office.

"Lady Hokage, you wanted to see me?" Lee asked a little nervous

"Yes, I have great news for the operation I told you about for you to heal and how your chances of survival were slim?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah?" Lee said

"Well I've been able to increase those odd to 58%, I'm sure you'll be able to survive now." Tsunade said

"Really? That's great Lady Hokage! However...I no longer wish to be an active shinobi." Wow, that was hard for him to say. He would never give up his dreams of being a ninja, but with this whole superhero thing he has to make some sacrifices and the fact that him pretending to still be crippled is the biggest factor in keeping his identity as Spider-Man a secret right now.

"W-What? But Lee, I thought this was your dream? Why would you want to give that up? If you're scared you may not survive I promise I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't think you'd live." Tsunade said

"No, it's not that. I just, lost my will I guess. I fought all I can, I just want to live a normal life now. No more life threatning danger, just living in peace with my friends." Lee said

"Oh...I see. Well then we'll have to remove you from the shinobi ranks, are you sure about this Lee? You may be crippled forever."

"I'm positive, Lady Hokage."

"Okay then...I hope someday you do change your mind."

"Thank you for trying, I greatly appreciate it." Lee said as he walked out of the office as another shinobi ran in.

"Lady Hokage! We have news on the Spider-Man! They speculate that he may be a child."

Just then they saw a flash of green and white swing by the window

"That's him! After him!" Tsunade ordered

Lee swung through the village as about 10 anbu were chasing after him. He didn't want to harm his fellow shinobi in anyway, so he just webbed them up, sticking them to walls, posts, the ground and such. They tried attacking him of course, but his heightned sense allowed him to avoid any danger before it even happened. He was dodging left and right while webbing them all together in a giant ball. He then sensed an urge of danger as he jumped out of the way as Tsunade landed a puch in the ground leaving a crater.

"You've been quite popular amongst the people lately. Why don't you surrender so we can ask you a few questions?" Tsunade said

"I can't do that Lady Hokage, but I'm on your side. Trust me."

"How can I trust someone I don't even know? Someone who hides their identity? How do I even know you're actually a Hidden Leaf ninja? Nobody in this village possess any spider type of jutsu!"

"It's not a jutsu, it's more of a superpower. I was born and raised in the Leaf village I assure you."

"If that is true then you will stand down!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"There you will be marked as an enemy of the Leaf!" Tsunade yelled launching at for punch but he ducked and slid under her. She then threw a kick at him but he blocked and dodged her other kicked. He jumped as she punched the ground once more shattering the concrete. She jumped up at him for a punch but he caught it and threw her webbing her upside down to a light post.

"I'm not your enemy. Just...your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" Lee said as he swung away. More shinobi showed up a few minutes later

"What are you looking at? Get me down!" Tsunade shouted at the ninja.

While swinging Lee saw a bunch of people on top of the hospital. He stopped on a nearby building to observe. He realized they were Naruto and his clones, it looked like he was fighting, Sasuke? Why would they be fighting? Maybe they're sparring, but why on top of the hospital? Either way, it was a sight to see and Lee watched to the end. He was amazed at how strong Naruto and Sasuke had become, especially Naruto and those were some pretty powerful jutsus! It almost looked like they were really gonna kill each other...Luckily Kakashi stepped in before things got out of hand. Lee then ducked into an alleyway before he was spotted to change back into his regular clothes but he suddenly sensed an immediate danger as he ducked dodging a sword and many kunai being thrown at him. Three other guys in masks jumped at him but he spin kicked them throwing them to a wall. He then webbed two others and slammed them together before webbing all 5 of them in a giant ball.

"Who the hell are you guys? I've never seen those uniforms before." Lee asked them. None of them responded. "Fine then, I'll just leave you to the Konoha police force then." Lee said swinging away, going to the top of the Hokage Tower and changing back into his regular clothes then jumping down after making sure no one was present. He grabbed his crutches and headed deep into the Forest of Death making sure he was as far as possible away from everyone. He then set down his crutches and threw off his casts and began his training. He needed to upgrade his training since he obtained his new powers, he practiced by punching down trees, kickcing bolders apart, dodging swarms of bees and shooting each of them with his webs. He would practice his web slinging and his manuverment through the tall trees, he then practiced his taijutsu as well trying to use his skills alongside his spider powers. He needed to be sure he was ready, he did this everyday from 5AM to 12PM changing up a little now and then. After a few hours Lee headed back to the main village as Spider-Man, slinging across the village as he heard a lot of comotion, he looked to see a man holding another guy as hostage with a knife at his neck and many shinobi in front of him.

"You are surrounded, put down the weapon and stand down!" One of the shinobi said

"Come any closer and I'll slit his fucking throat! I mean it!" The crazed man screamed inching the knife closer to the man's neck. The crowd was watching waiting for something to happen hoping the man would make it oyt okay, and just as the shinobi started to move the crazed man was kicked and webbed to a wall, the crowd looking on as Spider-Man swung away. They all started cheering on while the shinobi looked kinda upset.

"We were handling it..." One uttered

* * *

_Later that night_

As Lee was getting ready to call it a night he saw four strange figures jump in the air and land, it seemed a little suspicious so he went to go check it out. He landed on a nearby building to see Sasuke sitting on a tree confronted by four people, 3 guys 1 girl and they obviously were night Leaf shinobi.

"Alright, who are you guys?" Sasuke said prepared for a fight.

"We're the sound ninja four, I'm Kidomaru of the East Gate." The one with four arms said

"I'm Saku of the West Gate." The one with two heads said

"I am Jirobo of the South Gate." The fat one said

"And I'm Tayuya of the North Gate." The girl finished

"And I'm Spider-Man of the 8th Gate." Lee said from behind them

"What the!" Saku said as they quickly turned around while Lee webbed Tayuya and Jirobo and threw them into Saku and Kidomaru.

"You're that new hero in town, well I don't need your help." Sasuke said

"Yeah well, too bad." Lee said throwing his shoulders up and tackled sasuke onto the ground to dodge a fist from Jirobo breaking off the tree branch.

"Dammit get the hell out of here! You're screwing everything up!" Tayuya yelled

"We gotta handle this fast, can't afford to attract attention." Saku said

"You up for this?" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

"I was born ready." Lee replied as they both engaged the Sound Four in combat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Farewell

"Fucking copycat!"

"How am I a copycat?!"

"I had spider powers first! Look at me, I even have six arms! You're just a chump in a costume!" Kidomaru shouted

"We'll see who's a chump!" Lee shouted back kicking him in the jaw and then punching him in the chest sending him into a tree. Kidomaru then caught Lee's leg and then slammed him on the ground multiple times then punching him in the face with his extra arms. Lee then dodged another punch and escaped by webbing all of Kidomaru's arms together. He sensed immediate danger and jumped out of the way of two kunai thrown from behind by Sakon, the kunai the cutting the webs off Kidomaru.

"Tayuya and Jirobo are dealing with Sasuke, we'll finish this one." Sakon told Kidomaru as they double teamed Lee.

Sasuke sped at Tayuya with a chidori but Jirobo slammed into him knocking him down to the side. Jirobo then rushed Sasuke uppercutting him and then Tayuya slamming him back to the ground. Sasuke jumped up and shot multiple fireballs at the two, who both dodged them.

Lee on the other hand was dodging Kidomaru while he kicked Sakon in the air then jumped up and kicked him in the stomach sending him crashing back down. He thw swung and uppercutted Kidomaru in the air,

"We're making too much noise!" Tayuya worried

"You're right, Sakon! Let's bounce before others show up." Jirobo said

As Sakon was getting up from being kicked into Kidomaru and launched into a tree, he agreed and they all began to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Lee shouted swinging after them and even webbing onto Saku's foot.

"Get off you fucking pest!" Sakon yelled as Kidomaru spit webs at Lee and webbed him completely

"Now how do you fucking like it?!" Kidomaru yelled back as they made it out of the village.

Lee then freed himself and immediately went to go after the group but Sasuke stopped him

"It's not worth it, they're gone." He said

"But we have to stop them before they come back stronger than before!" Lee argued

"Just notify the hokage."

"If I do that, the village will be on lockdown. We're already on a high alert as is from the previous invasions, I need to stop them before our situation gets worse."

"Say...Who are you anyway? You sound kinda familiar..." Sasuke question

"Well of course! I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" Lee said before swinging away

"Tch, what an idiot." Sasuke said as he went back to his home.

Once home, Sasuke felt a strong grip around his neck and a hand covering his mouth. The lights went on to reveal the Sound Four, all drenched in their curse mark.

"Now Sasuke, like we said earlier...We're here to talk. Lord Orochimaru wishes to recruit you, he says that he can grant you the power you seek to exact revenge on your brother." Saku said

Jirobo then let Sasuke go so he could speak, "How do I know what you're saying is true?" Sasuke asked them.

"You see, we were all once as strong as you, before Lord Orochimaru took us in and gave us a new level in power. You haven't even unlocked the full potential of your curse mark, come with us if you wish to seek greater power." Saku said

Sasuke sat there for a moment contemplating his thoughts, he thought about how weak he still was when Itachi returned and he wasn't even there for Sasuke, he was there for Naruto...and Naruto, the dead last had suddenly become much more powerful , even more so than him! That Rasengan jutsu of his also showed to be stronger...Even that Spider guy seemed to be stronger than him, that was it. Sasuke needed more power to get his revenge, and that obviously isn't gonna come from Konoha. He had made up his mind.

"Let me pack my things." Sasuke responded

"Good, We'll be waiting for you at the front gate." Saku said as they all vanished

Sasuke then began to pack his belongings, he stopped to take one final glance at the picture with Team 7, remembering the times they spent...

"No...That's over now, my only goal is revenge." Sasuke said to himself almost having second thoughts. As he was heading out, he ran into his teamate Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura? What are you doing out so late? It's the middle of the night." Sasuke said

"I was just thinking...What are you doing up? You have a bag packed and this road leads to outside the village..." Sakura said starting to worry

"You should head home Sakura." Sasuke said as he kept walking, while Sakura could be seen shedding a single tear.

"Why don't you ever talk to me Sasuke? You're always so silent, you never share-

"Why should I have to tell you anything?" Sasuke said cutting her off

"My business is none of your concern, so stay out of it." Sasuke said

Sakura was now fully shedding tears

"R-Remember where we all started, it was me, you, and Naruto. We were always at each other's necks bickering but we came through at the end. All the times we spent together, the memories we shared..." Sakura said reminiscing

"You don't have to be alone anymore Sasuke, you have friends. You have a family...The path of revenge won't do you any good and it won't change anything." Sakura weeped

"No. This is the path I choose, I was destined to seek revenge. Those times we had team 7 were nice...but they're a thing of the past. I can't accomplish my goal if I'm being held back here in Konoha, you could never understand..."

"Then help me umderstand! Please Sasuke! I'll even go with you, help you on your path! But don't leave me, don't leave us!" Sakura begged

Sasuke just smirked a bit

"Aftee all this time...you're still...so annoying." Sasuke said looking back at her giving a weak smile

He then rushed behind her

"Goodbye Sakura." He said as he gave a light tap to her neck knocking her out.

He then caught up with the Sound Four ready for his departure.

"You ready?" Sakon asked

"Yes" Sasuke responded

"Sure you're not gonna miss this place." Sakon said

"...Not at all." Sasuke said as looked down at Konoha one last time. That would be the last he would of see his home for years to come. They then quickly vanished and went on there way.

About an hour passed when Lee would stumble upon Sakura's body.

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!" Lee yelled while shaking Sakura

"Y-You, you're that vigilante everyone's been talking about." Sakura said

"Sakura, tell me what happened." Lee said sounding concerned

"I-It was Sasuke. SASUKE!" Sakura shouted

"Please, you have to find him! He left the village! I-I don't know where but he's gone! Please Spider-Man you have to find him!" Sakura pleaded

_'Hey, she actually used my name.' _Lee thought

"Don't worry I'll find him." Lee said as he was about to go on his search.

"Please, promise me you'll bring him back to me." Sakura said

"I promise!" Lee said giving her a thumbs up before swinging off. That reminded Sakura of her teamate, who she should probably notify and her sensei and the Hokage immediately. It didn't matter that it was still about 1am, this was an emergency.

Lee before going off left a note on the front door of his house, it said that he caught the flu and doesn't want anyone near him so they don't get sick. He doesn't know how long he'd be gone, but he had to be sure. He then set off in the night, past the guards at the front gate and on his way to find Sasuke. He already knew who was responsible, the Sound Four, and Lee was ready for anything.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that, be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think. Next chapter after Sasuke's departure we'll have a bit of originality thrown in so stay tuned for that. Until next time**


End file.
